


Drunken Hands - One Shot - Champagne High

by VexedBeverage



Series: Drunken Hands [7]
Category: Hat Films - Fandom, Hatfilms, The Yogscast
Genre: M/M, Swearing, smornby
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-10-09
Updated: 2015-10-09
Packaged: 2018-04-25 15:21:27
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,911
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4966072
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/VexedBeverage/pseuds/VexedBeverage
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A one shot for the amazing Tanisha written using a post from tumblr entitles "100 ways to say i love you" I have included all 100 in here although a couple have been bastardised to make them fit. Needless to say, this is a total fluff fest so don't expect too much from it. </p><p>Also if anyone can spot the small portion of scene that i may have completely stolen from a TV show then you get bonus points! </p><p>Hope you like it Nisha! </p><p>This takes place during summer break when the boys have finished their first year of uni (between Solo Toasts and On the Rocks)</p>
            </blockquote>





	Drunken Hands - One Shot - Champagne High

Taxi drivers in Spain were crazy, Ross had decided as he was flung against the door for the third time in the short five mile journey. Ross’ mom was happily chatting away to the driver in the front seat but Ross wasn’t really paying attention to what they were saying, instead trying not to think too hard about the fact that he was going to be seeing his boyfriend, who he hadn’t laid eyes on in almost three months, in just a few short hours. 

Ross felt the phone vibrate against his leg before he heard it, the song used as his ringtone not kicking in until he had it out of his pocket. “Hey Smith.” Ross met his mother’s eyes as she looked back at him in the mirror attached to the sun visor in the front, she winked at him and wiggled her eyebrows which he countered by sticking his tongue out as Smith asked him how he was on the other end of the phone. “I was just thinking about you.” Ross said into the phone, voice low so it didn’t carry through the vehicle. 

Ross could hear Smith’s grin as he spoke. “I should hope so, I haven’t been able to think about anything but seeing you for days now.” 

"Did you get my postcard?” 

Smith laughed. “The one with the naked man on it, yeah. Think my dad almost had a heart attack when he picked it up off the mat.” 

Another sharp turn caught Ross off guard. “Shit!” He squeaked out as he was thrown against the door again. 

“What was that?” Smith asked, voice sounding both concerned and amused, probably at the less than manly sound that had escaped the other man. 

Ross lowered his voice further until it was a whisper. “The fucking taxi driver is crazy, I keep getting flung around in here.” 

Smith laughed at that. “Is your seat belt on?” 

Ross hummed a positive noise. “Don’t worry about me.” He said. “Worry about my mother, I think the taxi guy is trying to chat her up.” 

“Did he miss the enormous rock on her finger?” Smith smirked through the phone.

“I don’t know how he could have.” Ross agreed, he kept catching glimpses of it as his mom gestured with her hands as she spoke. It wasn’t a small engagement ring but somehow it was still elegant and not gaudy, his mother attributed this to the fact it was white gold and not yellow. 

“Make sure he doesn’t drive into oncoming traffic and kill your mom days before her big day whilst he’s trying get it on with her.” 

Ross made an offended squeak. “What about me? I’m in the car too you prick.” 

“You’re important too.” Smith replied, pausing a moment before continuing. “Do you know what time you will be back yet?” 

Ross shook his head even though Smith couldn’t see him. “Not sure.” He started. “Rich was going to pick us up when we got back but he has been called into a meeting or something so we need to get a taxi once we land.” 

“I’ll pick you up at the airport.” Smith said without hesitation. 

“Are you sure?” Ross asked. 

“Of course I am, you twat. Means I can see you sooner.” 

“Flight lands at three thirty.” Ross supplied. “Thank you.” He added. 

“Okay, I will see you at half three then.” Smith confirmed. “Have fun, drive safely, be careful and look both ways when you cross the road.” 

Ross barked a laugh at him. “Paranoid much?” 

“You’re the one who keeps telling me all the drivers over there are homicidal maniacs.”

“I’ll see you later.” Ross grinned before hanging up. 

**********

Alex jogged through the crowd, weaving in and out of small groups of travellers pushing carts of luggage towards the exit. 

He found Ross and Yvonne loitering near the barrier that lead from their terminal. “Sorry I’m late!” Alex voiced as soon as he was in ear shot. Ross spun around, a grin spreading across his face, lighting up his eyes. Alex wrapped his arms around Ross’ chest and buried his face into the dark haired man’s neck, his nose rubbing a particularly sensitive spot behind Ross’ ear that had him letting out a shuddering breath. “I’m sorry, I didn’t mean to.” Smith breathed at him as he pulled away to look him in the eye. 

Ross bit his lip as he looked over Alex’s face. “Can I kiss you?” Ross asked, aware of the fact that whilst Alex was a ridiculous flirt most of the time, he was a little uncomfortable with public displays of affection in front of strangers. 

Alex never could deny Ross when he gave him his pleading look with those bright blue eyes, he leaned forward and pressed his lips to Ross’, smiling into the kiss when Ross wrapped his arms around his shoulders to pull him closer. 

Yvonne cleared her throat and threw in a fake cough forming a ‘get a room’ into the sound. Alex snorted a laugh as he rested his forehead against Ross. “I missed you.” 

“I noticed.” Ross replied as he licked at his lips, still tingling from the intensity of the kiss. 

“I think we all noticed Kiddo.” Yvonne voiced from their left. 

Alex turned his head and took a step back from Ross, smiling at her and throwing his arms open. “It’s nice to see you too, ‘soon to be Mrs Hill’” 

Yvonne stepped into his open arms and hugged him for a moment. “Thank you for coming to pick us up Alex.” 

“I was in the neighbourhood.” Alex replied with a wink to Ross. “Come on, let’s get you both home.” He said gesturing with his head towards the exit, reaching for Yvonne’s suitcase with one hand, holding his other out for Ross’. “Can I hold your hand?” 

Ross raised an eyebrow as Alex heaved his mother’s old, non-wheeled suitcase off the floor. “I can go get a trolley, that thing is heavy.” 

“It’s not heavy. I’m stronger than I look.” Alex protested, wiggling his fingers at Ross until he took his hand and the three of them started towards the exit. 

**********

“Stay over.” Ross suggested pulling on Smith’s hand as they entered his house, his mother immediately rushing into the kitchen to greet her fiancé with a spring in her step. 

Smith wet his lips and regarded Ross for a second. “I was kind of planning on it. You didn’t have to ask.” He said reaching down to grab Ross’ suitcase and turning to go upstairs like it was his own house and not Ross’. 

“I’m dying for a proper cup of tea.” Ross said to Smith’s back as he ascended the stairs. “It’s two sugar’s right?”

Smith nodded his head before disappearing around the corner at the top of the stairs. 

 

Ross made fake gagging noises as he entered the kitchen to find his mom and Richard locked in a passionate kiss which abruptly stopped when they heard him. Yvonne spun around in Richards arm to stare at her son. “You don’t have a leg to stand on Kiddo, that display at the airport was despicable.” 

Her teasing had the desired effect as Ross felt his face heat up. “I hate you.” He deadpanned as he flicked the kettle on. 

Richard laughed at their interaction. “How’s the speech coming?” He asked Ross, resting his chin on Yvonne’s shoulder. 

Yvonne jabbed an elbow backwards into Richard’s stomach. “He has a week left, don’t scare him.” She chided as Ross’ face drained of colour. 

Richard muffled his laugh against Yvonne’s shoulder. “I just like to see the look of panic and fear in his eyes.” 

Ross looked between them with narrowed eyes. “You are both evil.” He said, trying to make it sound insulting but they both just beamed at him. 

“That’s why we work Bab, two evil old people here to ruin your life.” Yvonne replied pulling away from her future husband to bump her hip against Ross’. 

 

Ross kicked the door shut with the flat of his foot as he walked into his room, both hands occupied carrying steaming cups of tea. Smith was stretched out on his stomach across his bed flicking through the TV channels. Ross set the cups down on the bedside table and perched on the edge of the bed to unzip and rifle through this suitcase. 

“Close your eyes and hold out your hands.” He ordered Smith as he pulled out an opaque plastic bag and placed it on the bed. 

Smith pushed himself up and rearranged himself to he could sit with his legs crossed in front of Ross and did as asked. “Why do I have an image of you flopping your dick out into my hands?” 

Ross snorted a laugh. “Because you’re a dirty bastard?” 

Smith wiggled his eyebrows, his eyes still closed. “You love it.” 

Ross shook his head with a grin. “Okay, so I had this made for you.” He said rummaging in the bag. “It reminded me of you and I hope you like it but if you don’t then tell me.” 

Smith opened his eyes as his hands made contact with the square box, he looked down lifting the lid and reaching inside. The chain was plain, small silver balls connected by a thin silver line that fastened at the back with a little clip. Smith pulled the necklace gently to get the pendants to free themselves from the foam inside of the box, the two flat plates of metal clinked against each other with a pleasant tone as he took them in his other hand to examine them further. “You got me dog tags?” 

Ross nodded, trying to gauge his boyfriend’s reaction. “I thought you might like them for when you go airsofting.” He shrugged. 

Smith brought the tags closer to his face, reading the simple engraving of his name on one side of each tag, running a thumb over the writing before opening the clasp to put them on. “They’re perfect.” 

Ross couldn’t stop the smile that spread over his face at Smith’s words, leaning forwards to tug at the tags to pull Smith in for a kiss. “They look good on you.” 

**********

Alex woke in the middle of the night to the sound of a floorboard creaking and an empty bed, cracking his eyes opem he could see a light moving in the darkness so reached out to flick Ross’ lamp on. 

Ross jumped at the sudden change in lighting and stopped typing into this phone. “Shit, sorry. Did I wake you? Go back to sleep.” 

“It’s okay. I couldn’t sleep anyway.” Alex lied as he rubbed as his eyes, patting the pillow next to him. “Come back to bed.” 

Ross sighed but slid back into the bed, resting his head on Alex’s chest, arm still clutching his phone snaking around his waist, humming in pleasure. “You’re warm.” 

“And you’re fucking freezing, how long have you been up?” 

Ross sighed. “About an hour, I still haven’t been able to write anything for the speech.” He said in explanation. 

“You’re putting too much pressure on yourself mate.” 

Ross rubbed his face against the warmth of Alex chest before replying. “I know, but it’s my mom’s wedding and I’m giving her away, it’s kind of a big deal.” He paused for a moment but continued when Alex didn’t say anything. “I don’t want to fuck it up for either of them, Richard has made her so happy since they started going out.” 

Alex yawned, his hand coming up to cover his mouth before flopping back to the bed behind where Ross was curled up against his side. “You need to stop stressing about it, once you relax a bit I bet it will pretty much write itself.” He advised. “I believe in you, you can do it and it will be stupidly beautiful and you’ll make her red faced and ugly with crying on her big day.” 

Ross sniffed an amused breath. “I hope so.” 

“Also I need you here to keep my side warm, stressing can wait until tomorrow.” Alex grunted as he threw his arm out to flick the lamp back off. “Now go back to sleep.” 

“Sweet dreams Smith.”

Smith grunted back at him in response, tightening his hold on him. 

**********

The venue was pretty spectacular, an old manor house set in beautiful grounds surrounded by countryside. Alex was glad that he had relented to Ross' nagging to 'Pull over. Let me drive for a while.’ he was exhausted and had ended up nodding off in the car as Ross quietly beat boxed along to the radio. 

Alex turned away from the view afforded from the balcony as the door to their room opened and Ross ambled in. "All ready for tomorrow?" Alex asked shutting the double doors that lead outside and pulling the heavy curtains closed against the darkening night.

"I think so." Ross answered before pulling his hoodie off over his head and throwing it on a chair. "I just need to distract myself until morning so I don’t freak out about everyone watching me then I'll be fine." 

"Well, what do you want to do?" 

Ross shrugged. "No idea, I might just read my speech another fifty times to make sure I have it down." 

Alex eyed his boyfriend, noting the tension in his shoulders as he pulled some sheets of rumpled paper from his back pocket. "Come on then." Alex said, sitting on the sofa at the end of the bed. "I'll help you study." Ross didn’t answer him, just gave him a look that signified he really didn’t want to read the speech to him. "Come on, take a deep breath and go for it." 

Ross sighed and unfolded the papers, he met Alex's eyes for a few seconds before he flicked them back down to the writing on the page and started talking. 

 

The speech was warm and full of self-deprecating humour that had Alex laughing, and, as Ross continued his confidence grew, his eyes flicking to watch Alex's reaction whenever he knew he was coming to an amusing line. 

Alex stood from his seat to give him a standing ovation once he was finished, Ross blushed at the enthusiasm. "You think she will like it?" He asked in a small voice. 

Alex nodded vigorously. "I promise you, she is going to love it." 

"You sure?" 

"Cross my heart and hope to die." Alex grinned, drawing a cross on his chest with his finger as he spoke. 

Ross smiled in relief and placed the paper down on the TV stand, swapping them for the remote and joining Alex on the bed to flick through the channels. “What do you want to watch?” 

Alex shrugged. “Doesn’t look like there is anything good on.” 

Ross agreed with a huff, tossing the remote to the bed. “We could do that thing we do sometimes when we’re alone.” He suggested wiggling his eyebrows at Alex. 

Alex bit his lip and looked up at Ross through his eyelashes. “Did you bring it?” 

Ross nodded and reached over the side of the bed towards his suitcase. As he straightened back up Alex patted the pillow for Ross to scoot backwards and sit with his back against the headboard. Alex lay on his side, further down the bed and rested his head on Ross’ thigh with a contented sigh as Ross’ left hand tangled in Alex’s sandy locks whilst his right held the book open as he started to read aloud. 

 

Ross yawned, looking down at Alex who appeared to be asleep, he closed the book and leaned across to place it on the bedside table. Alex hummed a disapproving sound. “I need to piss mate.” Ross protested as Alex tightened his hold on him. 

Alex huffed and let go of him, pushing himself to sit up. “Me too.” 

Ross smirked at the mess he had made of Alex’s hair as the other man looked at him. “You can go first.” He said as he stretched out his back. 

 

Ross returned as Alex was looking around the room confused. “Have you seen my phone?” 

Ross shrugged and grabbed his own off the table, calling Alex until they heard it vibrating in the bathroom. Alex made to get up but Ross held up a hand. “Sit down, I’ll get it.” 

Ross returned to the room and handed the phone over. “I saved you a seat.” He said patting the space between his open legs, Ross settled in, Alex’s arms around his middle as he tapped away on his phone, his head resting on Ross’ shoulder. “Is this okay?” 

Ross hummed a positive noise and picked the book back up. “One more chapter?” He asked.

“I don’t mind.” Alex replied dropping his phone to the bed and placing a kiss against the dark haired man’s shoulder. 

**********

The next morning was pretty hectic, Ross was being bounced back and forth between his mom and Richard's rooms, checking and re checking that everything was going off without a problem. 

"You better go get dressed Kiddo." Yvonne said as the hairdresser moved away to admire her handiwork. "Forty minutes until we're on." 

Ross hurried down the corridor back towards his room, turning a corner he spotted Trott and Katie leaving their own room, he waved at them as he sped onwards but didn’t stop until Trott called him. "Smith said to tell you the key is under the mat." 

Ross nodded at him shouting back a 'cheers mate' as he rounded the corner out of sight. 

Arriving at the door to his room, he bent to retrieve the key card and swiped it against the lock. "I'm back, are you dressed yet?" Ross asked the closed bathroom door as he pulled his t shirt over his head. 

The door clicked open so Ross turned to see if Smith was ready, his jaw dropped at the sight that greeted him. 

The charcoal grey three piece was simple but elegant in its cut, a plain white dress shirt underneath was complimented by the vivid emerald green tie. "Wow." Ross breathed out, really not bothered that he had been caught staring. 

Smith smirked at him, leaning against the wall and placing a hand into his pocket. "You like it?" He asked sounding as casual as possible. Ross licked his lips in unconscious arousal and stepped towards him. "I couldn’t get the tie right." He admitted gesturing to where it lay a little too short against his chest under his waistcoat. 

"Come here. Let me fix it." Ross said as he closed the remaining distance, reaching for the offending garment and tugging it lose. Smith stood as still as possible whilst Ross sorted out his tie, once he was done Smith tucked it back inside the waistcoat. "I should go get ready." Ross sighed stepping back from him. "Trott and Katie have already gone down if you want to go join them." 

"And miss seeing you in your suit when I have you all to myself? I don’t think so." Smith replied with a devilish grin. "I'll still be here when you're ready." 

Ross smiled back at him before disappearing into the bathroom. 

 

It didn’t take long for Ross to shrug into his suit, he spent the most time, as per usual, trying to get his hair to sit right. Finally, with ten minutes to spare before he would be needed at his moms room, he was happy with his hair. 

Smith wolf whistled at him as he emerged from the bathroom. 

"You like?" Ross asked smoothing down the front of the black material. 

Smith jumped up from the bed and wrapped his arms around Ross' shoulders. "I think you're beautiful." He said before placing a kiss on the corner of his mouth. "And this colour." He continued stroking a finger over the tie around his neck, "It brings out your eyes.” Ross wet his lips and leaned his forehead against Smiths for a moment and took a few deep breaths through his nose. "You still nervous?" 

Ross nodded against him. "Yes." He admitted with a frown. 

Smith pulled back, his arms resting on Ross' shoulders for a moment before digging in his pocket and holding a hand out. "I want you to have this." 

Ross shook his head at the ring being offered to him. "I can’t take your grandads ring." 

Smith reached out and took Ross' wrist in his own, turning his hand until he could drop the ring in it. "You don’t have a good luck charm so you can borrow mine, we can share." 

Ross closed his fist around the warm metal band and looked into Smith's eyes. "Thank you, this..." 

Smith cut him off before he could finish. "You don’t have to say anything." Ross offered him a small smile, his eyes misting up. "Don't cry!" Smith insisted pulling him close. "I want you to be happy not sad." After a beat he released him. "I'm going to go terrorise Trott, do you want to come too?" 

Ross grinned at him. "No, I better go see how mom is doing." He answered following Smith towards the door. 

"After you." Smith said, pulling the door open and standing to the side before following Ross out. "Call me if you need anything." Ross nodded as he took another deep breath. "Good luck." 

**********

"Take my seat." Alex offered as Ross ambled over to the table where he sat with Trott and Katie. The ceremony had gone well, Ross had done amazingly with his speech, bring the crowd to raucous laughter and barely concealed tears almost simultaneously and now it was time to relax and drink as the reception got underway. 

"I present you, Mr and Mrs Hill!" The DJ announced, the assembled guests stood and clapped as the newly married couple entered the room, heading to the dance floor for their first dance as man and wife. 

"What are you drinking?" Ross asked once the clapping had stopped, gesturing to Alex's half full glass. 

"Honey Jack Daniels, Try some." He said from over Ross’ shoulder, voice rising over the sound of the music. Ross reached over and took a sip of the drink, the whiskey warming his throat as it slid down, he nodded at the drink in approval. "Have the rest if you like." Alex offered. 

"You can have half." Ross countered as he took another swig. 

Alex shook his head and reached over Ross' shoulder for another drink that Ross had assumed was Trott's. "That’s okay, I bought two. The line at the bar was atrocious." Ross nodded in agreement, it was the reason he didn’t have a drink at the moment, he hadn't wanted to wait in the long line. 

"She looks so happy." Katie commented at Ross whose eyes were fixed on his mom and Richard swaying in the middle of the dance floor. 

"Come on now!" The DJ boomed. "All couples to the dance floor." 

Katie turned to Trott with a grin, holding her hand out to pull him out of his seat as she rose from her own, Trott rolled his eyes at her enthusiasm but took her hand and let her pull him to the middle to the room anyway. 

Alex watched them go with a fond smile before sidestepping so he could address Ross. "Can I have this dance?" He asked holding a hand out, much like Katie had done. 

**********

The night wore on in a haze of drinks and shots at the bar. Before Ross knew it, it was eleven and time for his mother and Rich to leave for the airport so they could start their honeymoon. 

"I'm going to walk them outside." Ross said to Alex as he stumbled towards the couple who were slowly making the rounds to say goodbye to their assembled guests. 

Alex caught up to him again as he was about to leave the room with them. "Take my jacket, its cold outside." He ordered as he slipped his arms out of it, Ross' own had been shed earlier in the night and he had no idea exactly where he had left it. "And I brought you an umbrella, it’s raining."

Ross grinned drunkenly at him. "I love you, you know." 

Alex laughed. "Because I bring you umbrellas and give you my clothes?" 

"No, Just because..." Ross narrowed his eyebrows in thought but didn’t say anything more. 

Alex laughed at him, his hand coming up and stroking at Ross' face. "Go see your mom off, then come get some cake, I'll save a piece for you." 

Ross grinned at him before spinning on his heel to catch up with his mom and Rich. 

**********

The four friends were kicked out of the bar at two am. “Do you reckon it’s stopped raining?” Trott asked looking out into the night. 

“Sounds like it mate, why?” 

Katie spun in front of them. “Come on boys, I bet the stars look amazing out here in the middle of nowhere!” She said skipping towards the doors. 

Trott ran off after her followed by the other two, Smith stumbling as his foot connected with the doorframe. “Watch your step mate.” Ross giggled at him, hands on his shoulders to steady him as they emerged into the clear night air. 

Katie was spinning in circles, her arms outstretched looking at the sky. “It’s so pretty out here.” 

Trott jogged over and wrapped his arms around her waist. “Not as pretty as you.” 

“Don’t make me throw you in the lake Trott, you randy bastard!” Smith shouted through gritted teeth. Trott flipped him the bird and leaned in to kiss Katie with a smirk. “We should go swimming in the lake!” Smith suggested. “There was little boats too, it’ll be fun.” 

Katie pulled away from Trott and nodded with a smirk. “Hell yes!” 

**********

The problem with drunken adventures in the countryside is that whilst the total darkness afforded by the lack of electric lights makes it easy to see the stars, it makes it very hard to see pretty much anything else, including how to find a massive lake somewhere in the sprawling grounds of a manor house. 

“I need a piss!” Ross announced stumbling towards a tree. “I’ll catch you up.” 

“I’ll wait here for you.” Alex called after him as Trott and Katie stumbled away into the darkness. 

 

Ross and Alex followed the pinprick of light being emitted by Katie’s phone as they tried to run and catch up with the other two. “Wait up!” Ross called as they got close enough to make out their silhouettes. 

“There it is!” Katie said pointing into the darkness in front of them. “The lakes down there!” 

Ross peered over the edge of the wall. “How far down do you think it is?” 

Alex backed towards the drop. “Let’s find out!” He said lowering himself over the edge, hanging on by his fingertips, feet still not connecting to the ground below. With a shout he let go and fell through the darkness with a whoop of joy that turned into grunts and yelps of pain as he fell through a tangle of brambles to the ground at least ten feet below. 

"Alex?!” Ross shouted down after him. “Are you alright?!” 

Katie angled the phone over the drop, the three of them letting out a gasp as they saw where Alex had fallen. 

“I’m fine!” Alex called back up. “I found some stairs to your right that should bring you all down, I’ll meet you half way.” 

“Stay there. I’m coming to get you!” Ross said speeding off towards the stairs, still worried. 

Alex met him at the bottom of the stairs. Ross holding his phone out to illuminate Alex’s face which was covered in small nicks and cuts from the thorns. “I picked these for you.” Alex said thrusting a couple of crumpled roses at him. 

“Picked them with what? Your face?!” Ross asked reaching a hand up to swipe at a trail of blood dripping down his forehead. 

Alex rolled his eyes. “I’m fine, it’s just a couple of scrapes, come on, lake is over here!” He said pulling at Ross’ hand and leading him towards the shore. “Your chariot awaits my love.” Alex grinned, his arm thrown out to point at a large plastic swan. “There is enough room for both of us.”

Ross snorted a laugh but followed his boyfriend to climb into the ridiculously shaped peddle boat. “How do you steer this thing?” He asked as they both started peddling but instead of going forward they veered off to the left. 

“Not a clue, we’ll figure it out.” 

**********

Ross groaned as he woke, his limbs heavy and head throbbing, cracking his eyes open slowly, wincing against the brightness in the room. 

Smith was still passed out next to him, on his stomach, one arm thrown above his head and the other resting against Ross’ chest, his face turned away from the dark haired man. Ross looked over his boyfriends bare back in confusion, it was littered with tiny red lines. Ross ran his hands over the skin, the cuts rough under his hand before he remembered their adventure the night before. 

Ross' wet clothes were in the middle of the room where he had stripped them off when they had finally arrived back at their room in the first light of dawn. Ross swallowed to try and easy the scratchy ache in his throat, when that didn’t work he lifted Smith’s arm off his chest and rolled off the bed. 

Smith groaned and turned over, pulling Ross’ pillow to cover his eyes against the light in the room. “I feel like I’ve been run over.” He mumbled into the pillow. 

Ross huffed an amused sound as he pulled two bottles of ice cold water from the small fridge, offering one to the other man. “Here, drink this. You’ll feel better.” 

Smith slid the pillow off his face and sat up, bringing his left hand up to rub at his face but wincing before shooting the appendage a dirty look. “Shit.” He breathed out examining his wrist, comparing it to his right by laying them side by side in his lap. 

Ross sat at the edge of the bed and looked Smith over. “That looks swollen.” 

Smith nodded and tried to rotate his wrist, hissing out a collection of expletives through gritted teeth. “Fuck, I think I might have done some damage when I fell.” 

Ross reached a hand out to pull the limb in question gently towards himself, bringing it to his lips and ghosting a gentle kiss against skin. “Get dressed, I’ll drive you to the hospital.” 

"I’m sorry.” Smith apologised with a sheepish look. “I can wait until we get home.” 

Ross shook his head. “If it was Trott I would laugh at him and make him wait but I’ll do it for you.” 

**********

The hospital was boring and they had waited for over four hours before they were seen, by the time that they emerged from the hospital with Alex’s fractured wrist in plaster they had missed both breakfast and lunch at the hotel so decided to hit the road straight away and grab something from the first motorway service station on their way home. 

Ross opened his door. “Do you want to come in?” 

Alex shook his head still feeling sorry for himself, last night he hadn’t felt a thing when he had managed to not only fracture his wrist but also obtain small cuts to ninety percent of his body, but now everything stung and his arm was throbbing. “Can you get me something sweet?” He asked struggling to pull his wallet out of his pocket with his good hand. 

Ross laid his hand on his arm. “My treat.” 

Alex withdrew his hand and sat back against the seat as Ross left. 

 

Ross returned a few minutes later, a plastic bag held to his chest as he got back behind the wheel. “Got you a cake.” He said handing the small box over to him. 

Alex barked a laugh at the small cube with a grey bear on it. “Happy Birthday?” He asked with a raised eyebrow. 

“It was that or ‘I’m sorry for your loss.’” Ross supplied. “Fucking me to you bear stuff is apparently very niche now.” 

“It doesn’t bother me. As long as I got my cake.” Alex grinned trying to open the box with one hand and failing miserably. He thrust it at the other man with a pleading look for him to open it. 

**********

Ross leant down to kiss Smith on the head. “I’m heading over to Trott’s to work on our project.” He announced. 

Smith pouted at him. “You coming back later?” 

Ross nodded at him. “Yeah, need to swing by my place to grab some clothes though.” 

“Call me when you get home?” Smith requested. 

The dark haired man nodded down at him. “Do you want me to get you anything whilst I’m out?” Ross asked as he shoved his feet in his shoes. 

“Can you get me more painkillers? I don’t want to pay stupid money down at the corner shop for them.” 

Ross nodded, leaning in to press a kiss to Smiths mouth. “I’ll pick some up on the way to the library.” 

Smith hummed a pleased sound against Ross’ lips. “Thank you, have a good day working.” 

**********

Alex spent the rest of the day pottering around the house, it was good to be away from uni for the summer but during the day it was boring, most of his friends had summer jobs and his parents were out all day at work too. He couldn’t game with one hand so had to resort to watching TV or pilfering movies from Ross’ large collection whenever he went over to his house for something to watch. 

Ross called at four, as Alex was dosing on the sofa, some stupid day time show providing a quiet buzz of sound in the quiet house. “Hey.” He groaned into the phone. 

“Hey, I’m home now. I got your pills.” 

Alex smiled as he scratched at his stomach gently, trying not to open any of the small cuts still healing over his abdomen. “You get done what you needed?” 

“Yeah.” Ross replied. “What did you do today? More Jeremy Kyle and Loose Women?” 

“Actually.” Alex said sitting up so he could flick the TV off. “I did the dishes and I managed to have a shower all by myself.” 

Ross laughed at him. “Do you want to come over here? I’ll make your favourite for dinner.” 

Alex smiled into the phone. “Actually, I made reservations at that Italian place for us and booked a taxi so you can have a drink and I got tickets to that electronica festival, I’ll even walk you home afterwards like a proper date.”

“What have I done to deserve this?” 

Alex smirked at the smile he could hear in the other man’s voice. “No reason, just thought you might like it.” 

Ross sighed, a sound full of contentment and happiness. “Sometimes Alex Smith, you are the most romantic, soppy bastard I have ever met.” 

“Does this mean I get a furious banging as reward?” Alex asked biting lip in mirth when Ross started laughing. 

“And then you go and ruin it by saying something like that.”


End file.
